


The Road Not Travelled

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Friendship, Moving On, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Set just after the end of 'Zurich, Part 2', the crew of MJN celebrate their good fortune - but something lingers for Carolyn....





	The Road Not Travelled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Long time, no fic - I've never stopped writing for this fandom but I got a bit stuck in my longer pieces and when re-listening to 'Zurich' recently this short piece popped into my head. It's essentially Carolyn/Herc but with a bit of an implication of past Carolyn/Douglas.
> 
> With grateful thanks as always to Linguini for the beta.

The Hose and Hydrant – as it had been so named many months before – was full of raucous laughter, the jubilant sounds reverberating through the warm, crowded room. Carolyn had invited them all to celebrate MJN’s new-found wealth, and the ground crew in particular had responded with characteristic verve. The alcohol and conversation were in full flow, and the mood was buoyant – Carolyn gave a low snort as she watched Arthur drag Martin and Theresa to their feet, encouraging them to dance. Her gaze flickered to the bar, where Douglas was evidently regaling the engineers with a story, raising an eyebrow as he caught her eye. She leant towards Herc sitting beside her, murmuring her intention and patting his thigh before rising, the seas parting as she crossed the room.

Douglas inclined his head as she approached. “May I refresh your glass, madam?”

“To the top, if you please – large gin and tonic.”

He reached across the bar and complied, handing the chilled tumbler back to her and settling at her side, neither speaking for a long moment as they surveyed their contented colleagues.

“All’s well that ends well, then,” he commented at length, taking a draw from his apple juice and chuckling at Martin’s awkward moves.

“Indeed.” She blew out an incredulous breath. “Quite unbelievably.”

“Oh, come on. Surely you knew I’d save the day eventually?”

“Is that so?”

“Well, perhaps not single-handedly.”

“Not in the _least_ single-handedly.”

“Even, then. Oh ye of little faith.”

“Please. Even you have to concede that this was an _incredibly_ unlikely outcome.”

He shrugged one broad shoulder. “About time our luck changed, wouldn’t you say?”

She grinned. “I will most wholeheartedly drink to that. Cheers.”

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip, lapsing back into a companionable silence and watching the room once more. She gave him a sideways glance, edgy uncertainty gnawing at her stomach, but she steeled herself and drew a breath.

“Douglas….”

His brow furrowed at her change in tone and he turned towards her. “Carolyn?”

“I wanted…,” she broke off with a sigh, irritated at her own hesitancy. “I wanted you to know I’ll pay you back. Every single penny.”

His frown deepened. “Where’s this come from?”

“For goodness sake, you used your own money to buy GERTI! I never expected you to….”

“No, I offered. And that’s an end to it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Let’s be clear – it was as much for me as it was for you. Altruism has never been my strong suit….”

“Oh, what rot,” she snapped, jabbing a finger to his chest. “You’re a much better man than you like to pretend, Douglas.”

“I wanted to keep my job, pure and simple.” He grinned. “With the added gamble of a promotion that worked out rather well in my favour, as it turns out.”

“You can’t fool me, you clot.” She softened, holding his gaze and reaching down to give his hand a tight squeeze. “To say I’m grateful is an understatement - alright?”

“My pleasure.” His thumb brushed her knuckles, a familiar landscape long forgotten. “Consider it a down-payment on future wall-chart wrangling and blind-eye turning.”

“Don’t push your luck. I’ll write you a cheque and then we’re even.”

“Alas.” He smiled as she rolled her eyes, and found he was reluctant to release her hand. “Have you set a date?”

“For what?”

“The small matter of your impending nuptials.”

“Oh.” She pulled away and gave a dismissive wave. “It’s going to be a very small affair, probably some time next month if it fits with the work schedule.”

“How romantic.”

“Yes, well. When it’s effectively a seventh wedding, anything more seems a bit….”

“What?”

“Distasteful.”

He gave a snort of amusement. “And how does Herc feel about that?”

“Oh, goodness knows. I’m not giving him the option.”

“Ah – because if he had his way it’d be all the bells and whistles?”

“Well, _honestly_.”

“It can’t be a surprise, Carolyn. The man _does_ love a wedding.”

“Especially his own?” She harrumphed. “You’re such a wit.”

“I do what I can with what I’ve got.”

“Hm.” She drained her glass and placed it on the counter. “Well, anyway. I’ll sort out that cheque as soon as the funds clear for the gold.”

She made to step away and he was unable to prevent himself from catching her wrist, his deep baritone gentle. “Lyn.”

She blinked, the epithet he had not used in years flooding her with a rush of intimate memories. “Yes?”

“I’m glad for you. Truly.”

“Snide Herc-related put-downs aside?”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

“Then, yes.”

“Good.” She twisted her hand in his grip to caress his fingers, trying to convey that which she never would in words. “Good.”

His smile was warm as he released her, eyes tracing her curves as she sauntered across the room to where Herc was waiting. _I hope you realise how lucky…._ He silenced the thought before it could complete, watching as she sat back down at the other man’s side. _Damn him, but I think he does._ Forcing away any lingering regret, he returned his attention to his companions and to the future glowing brightly on the horizon.

FIN


End file.
